Copious
by CUtopia
Summary: A changing room, a exhausted replacement referee and a piece of clothing that he should not have discovered...


So, here is the last of the five prompts that I had exchanged with SlenderPanda, I hope you all like it and leave me some comments :)

Oh, and of course a big THANK YOU to SlenderPanda herself for this nice exchange, I enjoyed to write every single story and I hope we can repeat this! So, this one´s for you! :)

Copious

Severus stroke some wet strands of his black hair behind his ear as he left the Quidditch field heading towards the teacher changing room under the stands. He had been assigned to act as the referee in the game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw because Rolanda had badly strained some of her muscles in her left leg while doing some reckless flying stunts in her spare time, leaving her unable to fly as Madam Pomfrey had refused to treat her with magical medicine. How many times after an injury had Poppy threatened Rolanda to not help her heal the wounds faster, always showing her disgust concerning Quidditch and mindless playing or flying behaviour, but she had never actually done anything then complain.

Well, until last week. Severus had walked to the infirmary to give Poppy the usual healing potion supply, but as soon as he had opened the doors, the screaming voice of the healer had met his ears.

"I can´t believe that you did not learn from the incident where you flew into the greenhouses! I talked a thousand times before, but now I will act to teach you some respect towards your body!"

He had walked into the room, not caring about disturbing them. Rolanda had been seated on one of the beds, her left leg lying stretched on the sheets while a surprised and confused look captured her face, mixing up with the pain she obviously was in.

"Are you crazy, Poppy? I..."

"You will have to keep your leg at rest to allow it to heal, it will take at least 2 weeks, maybe more. It was a pleasure, like always!"

Rolandas mouth had dropped open, but the healer had not left her any time to answer, she had just taken the potions from Severus with a thankful nod and then left towards her office.

"Seems like you got a small problem", Severus had grinned, not able to hide his malicious joy. Rolanda had shot him a death glare before she had waved her wand to get herself some walking aids.

"Be careful, potions boy, or I will..."

"You just had to provoke her", Severus had said, opening the doors for her as they left the infirmary. "To be honest, I just waited for this day to come!"

Rolanda had stopped, rising one eyebrow while sending him another glare, but then it had seemed like she had a idea. "After all, potions boy, I will have my fun too – who do you think will be looking over the next Quidditch game?"

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes, Severus."

And then she had made her way down the corridor, laughing so loud that the portraits started to curse at her for disturbing them.

* * *

Severus was grateful that the changing room was welcoming him warmth that started to wake up his bones as soon as he had closed the door behind him. The icy rain had made the game a real torture and he was happy that it was over. He removed his flying cloak and slipped out of the thick sweater that he had been wearing under the flying robes. Sitting down and massaging the muscles in his shoulders that felt as if they were out of stone, he let his eyes wander through the room that could be considered as Rolanda´s second office, foremost because of the amount of time that she was spending in here and also because of the mess that was one of her unofficial trademarks. Old flying robes lay next to a old, dust covered quaffle that had black scribblings all over its red body and on the quaffle lay a... a what?

As he could not tell what that piece of fabric was from his position, Severus rose again and took a few steps through the room.

"Oh...", he murmured and could not prevent a suggestive smirk as he picked up the black and green coloured lace bra by one of its straps. Just as he inspected the piece of underwear the door opened and he turned his head, more then surprised and also extremely embarrassed to see Rolanda in the door frame, loosing the smile that had been on her face just as she saw what he was holding. Her gaze wandered from her bra over to Severus unexpected muscular upper body to his face that was slowly turning red, and then back to her bra in his hand. Then suddenly, she took a step forward, faster then one would have suspected due to her injury, and ripped the cloth from his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?", she hissed while anger boiled through her body. The look on Severus face would have made her laugh in any other situation, but right now she was in to much fury to amuse herself about it – but not that much that she could not appreciate his appearance, a fact that made her feel maybe as embarrassed as the fact that she had forgotten to remove her most private items from her changing room before she had offered it to him.

"Me? I... that... I did not meant to... that...", stuttered Severus, feeling like a first year again, but then he managed to get into his usual controlled self. "Why are you blaming me for your own mess? If you had cleaned up I would have not found that thing!"

It was easy for him to see that she was fishing for arguments, but for once he decided to calm down the fight, he was just to tired to argue with her, even when he always enjoyed these struggles.

"Look, I am sorry, I should have ignored it, I am an adult and this is just one piece of clothing. Next time I have to use this room I will remind you to clean it up, okay?"

_Good, nice and easy, Sev, control you tongue so she won´t kill you_, he thought while he waited for her reaction and his only hope in case of a sudden outburst was that he would be able to run faster then her. Rolanda could not hide her surprise and her mouth dropped open, then closed again before she could answer:"Ah... that... would be nice... WAIT! Why are you that nice to me right now?!"

And suddenly, all the good effort that Severus had had was washed away just because his libido seemed to have taken command over his body. A cheeky grin possessed his face and he could not stop the words that were boiling from his mouth in a husky tone as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear:"Maybe because I am hoping that you will be able to accept a serious compliment from me if I am nice!"

"And that would be?", asked Rolanda, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to stop the pleasant shivers that his voice was sending down her body. Was this the ominous sexual tension that Minerva was mocking her on all the time?

"This...", Severus grinned and pointed at her bra,"is a real nice piece of..."

_Noo, you idiot, you are digging your own grave right now!,_ screamed the angelic mini Severus on his right shoulder while the devilish Severus on the other side laughed his head off and in the same second the potions master felt how Rolanda´s palm hit his cheek, leaving a dark print there.

"You... are you drunk?!"

"I... I don´t know... noo... you are confusing me..."

"No, Severus, YOU are confusing ME with your behaviour! Has a bludger hit your head? You are so out of your normal self right now!"

There was a hint of concern in her voice and he sank down on the bench, shaking his head while he murmured:"I... this... I think I am just exhausted and... people become crazy when they are tired and just... longing for sleep!"

Rolanda sat down next to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder to comfort him, shaking her head as he tried to make a excuse.  
"You are forgiven. To be honest, it was kind of cute", she giggled and he lay his head on her shoulder, pulling her into a deep embrace. Just as she tried to place her hands casually on his back she remembered that he was still half-naked. Copious of soft skin and tight muscles under her fingers, copious of Severus pressed against her own body, copious of his scent in her nose and the mixture of rain water, herbs and a little bit of sweat made her head dizzy.

This was not good...

She felt his hands wander to her waist and how he slowly pulled his head back while he still held her tight...

Absolutely not good!

His black eyes softly stared into hers, locking their gazes while his lips parted slightly, slowly coming closer to her face...

She had no idea if her body was in a alert state or longing for his touch right now, but she had not enough time to bring the thought to an end as his lips shyly brushed against hers, making her tingle as he repeated the contact and transformed it into a gentle kiss. There were no cliché fireworks, no sudden outburst of emotions, just copious of warmth spreading in their bodies as they deepened the kiss and Rolanda smiled as he whispered a confession between two kisses, barely audible:"I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried one hand in her silvery blonde hair and she knew that his rest would need to wait as there was copious of love that they needed to exchange...


End file.
